The Fallen Seraphim
Why am I writing this? I am writing this to warn you about the threat of artificial intelligence. Just kidding lol. This is about Minecraft. I clattered home. Nobody was there, which I am quite used to, as my parents are divorced and both live abroad (me being a seventeen year old gamer who is set to graduate from school in roughly a fortnight). I took this for granted, and rushed onto my Alienware 18 gaming laptop. I opened Skype and checked if anyone from my Skype group (ironically named Da Skoop Group) was online and surprise, surprise, nobody was online. I checked everything else: Wikia, YouTube, Newgrounds and the like. Nothing new. I double clicked Minecraft for no apparent reason, as I haven't touched Minecraft in any form for over a year. For some reason, all my previous worlds were still there. I created a new survival world and for some reason my survival skills were the same as they were a year ago, as I found out. I managed to get wood, craft a workbench, build a decent wooden shelter, and harvest some iron all in ten minutes. I survived for six nights without dying. However, the game changed on the seventh night. I had come back from a long round of mining only to find my house on fire. It was already consumed in fire and it was close to complete destruction. I then rebuilt and expanded my house, while also replacing the wood with stone. The next day, I went back on Minecraft only to find my house gone and replaced by a large crater in the ground. When I reached the crater, I saw a blank sign which I tried to break, but it wouldn't. When I first hit it, the chat brimmed with coded (the code is Caesar Cipher to 13 letters, I believe) text saying: Abjurer gb uvqr. Later on, when I went out for wood, I noticed some bizarre things, similar to the BEN Drowned 'symptoms', but more Minecraft related. The chunks would never load if there were generated structures in the area. Certain blocks would not place. Certain craftable items became uncraftable. The were frequent, short but sharp lag spikes when I was around an Extreme Hills biome (and the world was densely populated with them) and so on. Whilst mining for red sandstone in a Mesa biome, I noticed an entity on the distant Mushroom biome. His skin was het black, and his blood red eyes looked as ambient as the petrifying woods which dot around planet Earth today. His name stood out and seemed brighter than the red eyes of the entity, although the colour was darker. The text was in the font 'Jack the Ripper', and it seemed like his name was 'SeraphCataclysm'. When I tried to get nearer to him, the game crashed and the screen turned black. Then the CMD launched with the text: You will pay the reparations of ever setting your puny human eyes on me. "You Prince of Wales, I'm not listening." I typed, chuckling slightly at the Shakespeare reference. I proceeded to close the tab, but a split second before, he typed something. I am still here. When the desktop was back in view, the Minecraft shortcut was nowhere to be seen. I checked all over the computer, and it wasn't there. It seems as if this SeraphCataclysm wiped all memory of Minecraft from my computer. I then redownloaded Minecraft for no apparent reason apart from the fact that it's been part of my desktop for two years and It wasn't the same without it. Although I redownloaded Minecraft, my mouse never made contact with it again. I fear that if I make insane progress and I encounter the entity again, all my worlds will be wiped. Even worse, there will be no trace of Minecraft on my computer. September 1st, 2015 (1/9/15) Ok, it's been a few months since I've touched Minecraft. I'm super creeped out about this SeraphCataclysm guy. Besides, Geometry Dash 2.0 has recently come out and I'm streaming more often. Furthermore, I've installed CCTV cameras in my house to see if anyone goes in. September 7th, 2015 (7/9/15) This SeraphCataclysm guy is creeping me out, but he just broke the fourth wall. So I came back from this fast food place a few kilometres down the road and found my apartment trashed. Some of my stuff had been dismantled or deactivated. That was odd, because nobody else knew about SeraphCataclysm. I looked at the CCTV cameras, and surprise, surprise, somebody, or something had hurled bricks at them. I strolled into my room and I was about to take out my computer from my backpack when I saw a hand-written note on my desk. It was in an elegant copperplate hand, and the ink looked like blood (or it was red ink). It said: Your little security cameras were no match for me. You did take out your computer, but that is irrelevant. All that matters is that you haven't seen the worst of me yet. '-SeraphCataclysm' P.S. Don't mind giving me the trade name. S***. He found out where I live. October 2nd, 2015 (2/10/15) Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've not been touching this ever since that SeraphCataclysm broke the fourth wall and entered my apartment. Will update soon. October 31st, 2015 (31/10/15) How ironic to be writing when it's Halloween. I went on Minecraft to check if he was still there. Nothing. How peculiar. December 10th, 2015 (10/12/15) Sorry for long hiatus, I have been trying to get the rest of my life started ;3; I went on Minecraft again. I thought something was peculiar when the Minecraft grass block had red stuff on it and it was renamed 'Deathcraft_Extended_2.0.exe'. I set the world up as a private server for me and my three close friends (who were seldom on Minecraft, and they were not on at the time). 1.8.9 had just come out and I was going to test the update to see if they had actually fixed the bugs. However, the Minecraft home screen was very peculiar. The Overworld background was replaced by The End, the Minecraft logo was replaced with 'Deathcraft Extended 2.0', the Singleplayer button had red stuff all over it and the Multiplayer button wasn't there at all. When I entered the world, I was in the Nether, even though I did not enter the Nether last session. I entered the portal and went mining in a cave, when I heard the ambient sound of Disk 11, even though I had never collected a disk. I immediately ran out of the cave and towards my house. On the way, I noticed that there were no mobs anywhere. Then I saw him again. Just in the corner of the screen, was a relatively small island. And SeraphCataclysm was standing on the edge, watching me. I checked the player list, and I was the only one on the server. I typed something in the chat to see if he was just a chunk error, but to my surprise, he responded. The full conversation is as follows: Owner Who are you? Cataclysm I am the one responsible for your nightmares. Owner What do you want from me? There are better worlds than this one. Cataclysm I am targeting the more puny ones first because they are the weakest. The barriers have been broken. I have access to your world's files now. I can erase all traces of the world. Starting with your world, I will erase all traces of everyone's worlds on the computer edition. Then I will do the same to the console editions. Then the mobile editions until Minecraft becomes obsolete. Owner I recently saw that there were no mobs anywhere in the world, so I have to ration my foods. Where are the mobs? Cataclysm Ah, I see you are torn apart by useless animals and monsters. They have been banished to the Dimension. Once the worlds have been wiped, the players will go. Every single player will also be banished to the Dimension. I will not give any further details about the Dimension. All the creepypastas, such as Herobrine, 303, Null and the like are not real. They are just the embodiment of a player's nightmares, and as I said earlier, I am responsible for them. If you dare put yourself in the hands of fate, then find the portal. I have already banished a number of rebellious players. Good luck on finding the portal. I then proceeded to swim over to the island and slaughter him, but as soon as I got in a 13 block radius of the island, my game glitched out and crashed. I went on Minecraft to check if the world was still there, and to my surprise, it was still there. Maybe he left it there so I could find the portal. 1st May, 2016 (2/5/16) Happy late new year! I haven't been able to update since I was employed for a part-time job which pays quite well. I'm trying to do this to save money for some gaming stuff. Yeah, it was Sunday. I don't go to church, I'm not Christian, so I sleep in and then go on the computer and do some cool stuff. This time, I went on Minecraft and I clicked on the corrupted world. Everything was normal. There was no trace of him in the world. Peculiar. I put down a sign saying 'GET OUT OF MY WORLD'. Then the screen flashed multiple times with 'VENI, VIDI, VICI' in red text in a black background and then I was teleported into some sort of spacecraft. I was in a bedrock cell with iron bars. It had a glass roof, but the glass was somehow impenetrable. It was lucky that my items were in my chests. I stayed in the cell for seven Minecraft days and seven Minecraft nights. On the seventh night, a bed appeared in my cell. I slept. On the eighth day, after I had woken up, I was high up in the air, on a dark prismarine block. I could see the spacecraft far underneath me. About twenty-one blocks away, was SeraphCataclysm, although his name had changed to 'CelestialSatan'.His name was now in the True Lies font, and his skin had changed into a demon skin. You're back. Demise Yes, I am back. I will warn you about something. Your path to freedom, to Minecraft's freedom, will be extreme. You will meet friends, and foes. You will achieve freedom, or succumb to death. Where the fuck will I find the Dimension shit? Demise You will find it in time. You are far from it now. You must trek through deserts, hike up mountains, cut your way through the jungle, survive the Nether, brave the End, but ultimately, you must persevere. However, I have made things harder for you. You must find certain materials and the monsters will be more bloodthirsty. You will die. But that is no problem, puny Minecrafter. When you reach the Dimension, the final showdown awaits. You must defeat me. If you are defeated, you will spend eternity in the Dimension. Which you certainly will. Prepare for impending doom. The game crashed afterwards. I tried logging on, but it showed up with 'Error 9000: Prepare for your demise'. I stopped playing Minecraft for a while afterwards. Category:Supernatural Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Classics